La Nuit du Yosshi Garou & Bonus !
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Vous voyez le lapin sur la tasse du Grand Intendant ? Ouais, Yosshi. Et ben il en vraiment ras-la-tasse de se faire brûler les fesses au café. Alors, il va faire un tour. Et tant pis pour eux. OS. Nous récoltons aussi des sédatifs pour l'auteur. Merci !
1. La Nuit du Yosshi Garou

Titre : _La Nuit du Yosshi-Garou_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _D. Gray Man_ appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule l'histoire et à moi.

Rating : K+/T pour langage...

Par rapport à l'histoire : C'est en lisant la fic nommée si dessous que l'idée de diversifier le contenu souvent tragique de mes fics habituelles a germé. Et le fait de redécouvrir D. Gray Man m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ce personnage ô combien charismatique, j'ai nommé, le lapin sur la tasse de Komui, Yosshi !

Dédicace à **The Jester of Queen**, la brunette au clavier divin, **Shiro Association**, la bouwwine à l'imagination débordante, et bien sûr à **Yosshi-chan**, talentueuse fanfictionneuse (néo : Acaaaadémie française, viendez !), bien que nous n'ayons jamais communiqué, me fait rêver plus d'une fois avec ses fics ! Surtout celle écrite par Yosshi-chan et imaginée par **Naru12021**, _Qui veut la peau de Komui Lee ?_, fic que je vous recommande vivement ! Allez faire un tour sur leurs profils respectifs ! Cette fic est pour vous !

**Bonne lecture ! (L'abus de reviews n'est pas dangereux pour la santé)**

* * *

**La Nuit du Yosshi-Garou**

Komui bailla bruyamment, avachi comme à son habitude sur son bureau. Comme toujours, la quantité de dossiers et de feuilles à remplir ou à signer dépassait la capacité de contenance de cette salle. On se demandait parfois si un quart des paperasses de la Section Scientifique pouvait être rangée dans la totalité des étagères de la Congrégation de l'Ombre... Et non, ce n'était pas si évident que ça.

Seul le café pouvait maintenir le Grand Intendant et ses subordonnés éveillés, et encore, le potentiel de cette potion magique semblait s'enrayer au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du monstre cornu appelé aussi plus communément sommeil.

Bref, la Section scientifique était décimée, et seul Reever, Komui et quelques rares autres étaient encore en mesure de garder les yeux ouverts. Quoique, le Grand Intendant avait bien essayé de développer son aptitude à signer des formulaires en dormant. Sans succès.

Et le fâcheux épisode de la quasi destruction du QG par un Komuilin détraqué avait découragé son créateur de réitérer l'expérience. Enfin, c'était surtout la certitude que certaines personnes voient leur pourcentage d'envie de meurtre dépasser les 1 % envers le dit-créateur qui l'avait empêché de la retenter, cette expérience.

Les tables croulaient sous les livres et les dossiers. Un peu plus et on n'aurait plus la possibilité de faire un pas sans mettre le pied sur un de ces trucs avec une couverture et plein de pages dedans.

Seul les ronflements et le bruit des feuilles se tournant troublaient le silence qui régnait.

Komui relisait la même ligne pour la vingt-septième fois quand un bruit sourd retentit.

Intrigué, le Grand Intendant tourna le regard vers l'origine du bruit. A travers les ouvrages entassés, il vit Reever qui avait lâché son stylo, la tête sur la table, une main pendante. Un ronflement sonore retentissait de sa place.

Peut-être il pourrait, lui aussi, dormir un peu... Il n'avait même pas l'idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais d'après l'agitation qui fusait de derrière les portes, il faisait sûrement jour.

Komui chercha sa tasse de café de sa main, mais ne sentit que le vide ou ces tant haïs dossiers.

« Grblbl... Elle est passée où, cette tasse ? »

Frustré, il essayait de souvenir où elle avait bien pu finir...

Mais bien sûr ! Vu la vitesse où le Grand Intendant vidait son café, Lenalee devait avoir fait la tournée et était en train de reconstituer leurs réserves afin de lutter contre ce fléau qu'étaient les formulaires à remplir et les paperasses administratives.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une jeune fille au visage asiatique, aux longs cheveux jais, de longues bottes noires aux jambes et un plateau couvert de tasses de cafés. A la vue du liquide salvateur, Komui repoussa tous les livres qui le recouvraient et regarda sa sœur comme un ange venue du paradis soulager leur fatigue.

« Lenalee ! »

Soudain, tous les scientifiques se réveillèrent et redressèrent la tête, le nom de la jeune fille assimilé dans leurs esprits conditionnés au café et à ses vertus « garde-suffisamment-éveillé-pour-peut-être-un-jour-voir-la-fin-de-ce-supplice-mentes ».

« Qui veut du café, s'exclama Lenalee, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Moi, s'écrièrent les scientifiques à l'unisson, les yeux désormais parfaitement ouverts.

- Ok, tournée de café pour tout le monde ! »

Leur quasi-vénération envers la jeune exorciste –vénération qui, cela dit en passant, s'adressait parfois à Komui quand celui-ci développait une invention dite révolutionnaire, et s'avérant assez rapidement inutile voire destructrice- ne parvenait cependant pas à surpasser celle de Komui pour sa petite sœur. Eh, que voulez-vous, un sister-complex, ça vous suit toute votre vie... Surtout lui en fait, puisqu'il aimait que Lenalee lui apporte son café... Il l'adorait, sa sœur. Justement, tout cela ne serait-ce qu'une spirale infernale... ? Plus la Chinoise lui apportait du café, plus elle était attachante, et plus le sister-complex se développait... Bref, lorsque le Commandant Wenham Reever mit le doigt dedans, il découvrit avec horreur qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale de se tenir éloigné de tout ça. Il se promit donc de ne plus jamais chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Grand Intendant.

« Ah, Lenalee ! Heureusement que tu es là... Encore un peu et ton grand frère n'aurait pas pu finir à temps tous ces dossiers... »

Déclaration qui ne manqua pas de provoquer des réactions disparates mais toutes réduites à l'état de vaines maugréations et autres pensées intérieures.

_« De toute façon, nous sommes condamnés à la corvée de paperasses pour le restant de notre vie..._ »

« _Les papiers à signer devraient disparaître de la surface du monde..._ »

« _Je veux me faire attacher au radiateur par cette fille de la Section Médicale..._ »

« _Si on pouvait trouver une Innocence entre deux bouts de papier, ça s'saurait..._ »

« Vous allez vous mettre à bosser ? Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes en train de regarder dans le vide, Grand Intendant ! » (Reever, tout en articulant un peu plus que les autres, prenant une tasse sur le plateau de Lenalee)

« Commandant Reever, dit Komui d'une voix placide, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, affichant une expression des plus sérieuses. Il semblait sur le point de déclarer quelque chose d'une importance capitale.

« Oui ?

- Allez chercher le sucre, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous avez encore détourné la conversation, Grand Intendant ! »

« _Je crois que je vais me le..._ »

Reever interrompit ses pensées meurtrières lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression interdite de son supérieur.

Komui se tenait devant sa sœur, sa tasse dans la main droite. A la vue du visage de son chef, la perspective qu'une catastrophe soit survenue traversa l'esprit de Reever. Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Komui Lee était particulièrement doué quand il s'agissait de pressentir les calamités. L'arrivée d'un Leverrier ou autre invasion d'Akumas, par exemple.

« Grand... grand frère ?

- Grand Intendant ? »

Les lèvres de Komui s'entrouvrirent, mais dans un premier temps, aucun son ne sortit.

« Grand frère, que se passe-t-il ?

- Lenalee... Ma... ma _tasse_...

- Votre... _tasse_ ?, s'interrogea Reever, interloqué mais tout de même soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un problème d'ordre... _céramique_. (En effet, toutes les tasses de la Congrégation de l'Ombre étaient garanties cent pour cent céramique !)

« Oui, ma _tasse_ ! Ma tasse n'est _pas_ ma tasse ! »

Reever savait parfaitement que pour le Grand Intendant, le café et sa tasse faisaient partie des choses avec lesquelles il ne plaisantait pas. Il y avait aussi le mariage de Lenalee, entre autres...

« Commandant Reever !

- Oui ? »

Komui lui mit la tasse devant les yeux, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Reever loucha pour parvenir à la distinguer.

« Vous ne voyez rien d'anormal ? Rien ne vous semble étrange ?

- Etrange ? Non, rien... » Reever commençait à douter de plus en plus sur la santé mentale de son supérieur. Peut-être la jauge « dossiers à remplir » de son cerveau était-elle arrivée à saturation ? Le café lui avait probablement grillé les neurones. Cela n'était pas étonnant, puisque entre eux tous, le Grand Intendant était celui qui en buvait le plus. Il avait du Blue Mountain dans les veines, ce type...

« Rien, dites-vous ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Il n'y a absolument rien qui _manque_ sur cette tasse ?, continua Komui, rapprochant davantage la tasse du visage de Reever, obligeant ce dernier à se pencher en arrière.

Un peu intimidé, le scientifique hocha négativement de la tête sans émettre un seul bruit.

« Ah, grand frère, intervint Lenalee, la tête et le corps légèrement penchée, une expression d'étonnement sur son beau visage. Maintenant que tu le dis... Il me semble que ta tasse lui manque effectivement quelque chose...

- Ah, Lenalee, toi, au moins, tu perçois vite les points cruciaux au bon fonctionnement de la Congrégation ! Tu as vu ? Tu as _vu_ ? Ce n'est _pas_ ma tasse !

- Pourtant, je suis sûre et certaine d'être partie d'ici et d'être revenue avec le même nombre de tasses... C'est étrange... Mais regarde, grand frère... ! Là, sur le côté ! »

Komui, intrigué, leva sa tasse et regarda la poignée. Une fine marbrure courait du haut de la tasse jusqu'en bas, suivant le dessin de la poignée.

« ... Elle a été réparée ?

- La tienne a exactement la même marque au même endroit.

- Ça veut dire que... alors...

- Oui, cette tasse est bien la tienne !

- Mais... Et le lapin, alors ? »

Devant cette question, Lenalee ne pu qu'adresser un regard surpris à son frère.

« Où est passé ce lapin ? Où est-il, hurla Komui. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé, avouez ! »

Ennemis d'hier, les livres et les piles de classeurs administratifs faisaient dorénavant office de barricade improvisée contre la colère du Grand Intendant pour les scientifiques présents dans la salle.

Alors que son grand frère partait dans son délire de kidnapping de lapin en céramique par des petzouilles endoplasmiques (Nda : Ici, aliens particulièrement hargneux, friands de frangipane et de sucettes à la banane.), Lenalee entendit trois coups brefs mais intenses à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien chercher à rentrer en communication avec les scientifiques pendant leurs horaires de travail à part elle. Lenalee tomba nez à nez avec un Lavi souriant mais dégoulinant de sang au niveau du front et couvert d'une substance non identifiable.

« Hey, Lenalee ! Tu sais où est le Grand Intendant ?

- Euh, il est juste là... Rentre si tu veux lui parler, mais je te préviens qu'il vient juste d'être profondément traumatisé par la perte de son lapin.

- Le lapin... celui sur sa tasse ? C'est justement de ça que je veux l'entretenir... je crois qu'on l'a retrouvé, son lapin. Mais un peu changé, je crois. »

Lenalee se retourna vers son frère, maintenant assis à son bureau, la tête dans les bras et geignant sur son sort, abandonné par sa tasse bien-aimée.

« Grand frère... Lavi veut te parler.

- Peuh ! J'm'en fiche ! Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ce lapin ! Et puis tout ça n'a pas de sens, il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ! Quelqu'un veut me tuer...

- Euh, grand frère, c'est justement à ce sujet que... »

- Vraiment, l'interrompit brusquement Komui, se redressant, l'espoir brillant dans ses prunelles ?

« Oui, commença, Lavi, apparemment indifférent à sa blessure ouverte au crâne. Il est juste de là... »

L'exorciste aux cheveux de feu pointa du doigt la direction de la porte, tandis qu'un vacarme sourd se rapprochait de plus en plus du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Des bruits de chute de pierres retentissaient au loin.

Intrigués, tous les autres suivirent son doigt et observèrent avec suspicion la porte, toujours fermée.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous sortiez. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne par ici, et en même temps, l'odeur du café semble le rendre particulièrement féroce. Alors, si par hasard il vennait à s'aventurer dans cette pièce assez exigüe par rapport à sa taille, vos chances de survie risqueraient de baisser fortement. »

Lorsque les lourdes portes de bois s'entrouvrirent, Komui se dirigea vers le centre de la tour de la Congrégation.

Il resta sur son cul, comme on dit.

Devant lui se dressait une immense créature, entre le lapin et l'indéfinissable, le regard meurtrier, la bouche ouverte laissant voir ses crocs jaunâtres dégoulinants de bave. Ses griffes monstrueuses détruisaient chaque pierre de l'édifice avec une méticulosité particulière. Son imposante stature dominait plusieurs étages.

« Que... »

Lavi arriva au niveau du Grand Intendant, le même sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voyez ? Il est là, votre lapin. »

A présent, tous les scientifiques et Lenalee étaient arrivés, le visage indifférent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« Ooooh, regardez, un bouffeur de carottes géant... Je n'aimerai pas l'avoir dans mon jardin, celui-là.

- Bah, si t'as des taupes qui t'emmerdent, c'est assez pratique pour s'en débarrasser.

- Non, un bâton de dynamite...

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos discussions foireuses ? »

Komui s'était retourné vers ses subordonnés. Apparemment, pour une fois, il semblait le seul à saisir le caractère critique de la situation ! Même Lenalee regardait d'un air rêveur ce lapin-garou, adossée contre la barrière. Elle ne se formalisait pas du tout à ce qu'un rongeur de la taille de plusieurs étages démolisse la Congrégation.

« Hé, grand frère, il est plutôt mignon ce lapin...

- Lavi, s'exclama Komui en s'adressant à l'exorciste roux. Où sont tous les autres ?

- Eh bien... » Lavi sortit une petite liste de sa poche intérieure et se mit à la lire.

« Il semblerait que Kanda soit dans sa chambre, avec une irritation de l'anus, que je pourrais qualifier de sévère pour l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, Krory est mort étouffé par la bave du lapin lycanthrope qui l'a engloutit, Bak Chan est dans le ventre du dit monstre, Allen est toujours confronté à lui, et le Maréchal Cross refuse de se déranger pour autre chose qu'une situation d'alerte maximale. La conjoncture actuelle ne semble cependant pas rentrer dans ses critères de péril... Bref, à part Allen et moi-même, Lenalee est la seule exorciste capable de combattre ce lapin fou. Ah, et j'oubliais, Grand Intendant... Avant qu'il ne bouffe Bak Chan, il –le rongeur- a réussi à articuler quelques mots. »

Effrayé par les circonstances du moment, Komui pensa que sa théorie des extraterrestres envahisseurs n'était pas si capillo-tractée en comparaison avec le scénario d'un lapin massacreur.

« Et pourquoi on n'a pas été au courant plus tôt ? Quels mots ? Et comment Kanda s'est-il fait cela ?

- Ah ben on m'a dit que vous étiez en train de dormir avec vos collègues, et que Monsieur Reever était en train de regarder des films X... je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Alors, en gros, il a dit qu'il vous cherchait et qu'il allait vous faire payer pour toutes ces années de brûlage de postérieur par café. Et pour la dernière question, Kanda a _malencontreusement_ abusé de ce papier toilettes en feuilles d'ortie. Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas remarqué le statut d'expérimentation de ce papier.

- Hein, s'écria le Grand Intendant. Il _me_ cherche ? »

Et, encore une fois, il se mit à se plaindre sur son sort. Bref, le fait qu'un lapin-garou autrefois compagnon de tous les jours veuille lui sauter dessus semblait le terrifier.

« Pourtant, il est plutôt mignon ce lapin, se répétait Lenalee intérieurement, une expression de complète indifférence au visage.

Soudain, Allen surgit, couverts de blessures la plupart anodines. Sauf que...

« Lavi ! Laviiii ! Regarde ! Catastrophe ! Cette ordure de lapin m'a... m'a... »

Lavi et tous les autres se retournèrent vers Allen. En effet, il y avait de quoi...

L'Innocence d'Allen avait été transformée en carotte fluorescente géante. Résultat, le jeune garçon se trimbalait avec un potager miniature sur lui.

« Oooh, intervint Lavi, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. T'inquiète pas, Allen, ce que tu as là semble rudement pratique pour se curer le nez. Avec la pointe de la carotte, essaie... »

Et Allen d'essayer et d'adopter le même regard indifférent que tous les autres, scientifiques, exorcistes ou traqueurs.

« Hey, Lavi, j'en ai ressorti une grosse !

- Effectivement. On pourrait la sécher et la garder en souvenir...

- Allez, Lavi, on y retourne, peut-être que toi il te la transformera en tomate.

- Je préférerai en fenouil, continua l'exorciste roux en s'éloignant avec Allen.

- Peut-être qu'il faut y penser très fort quand le lapin active ce pouvoir... »

Komui regarda ces deux énergumènes avec des yeux ronds bifurquer à droite vers un couloir sombre.

« C'est quoi c'te connerie ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! »

Le Grand Intendant se dirigea donc vers la direction où avaient disparu Lavi et Allen, décidé à en avoir le cœur net. La peinture sur les murs le surprit. En effet, quelqu'un s'était amusé à dessiner des flèches jusqu'à on ne sait où, tout en marquant au-dessus « le lapin c'est par ici ». Des peintures de rongeurs avaient criblé les murs.

Laissant Lenalee et ses subordonnés à leur rêverie, il s'engagea dans le couloir et suivit les flèches. D'accord, ce n'est pas toujours malin de suivre des indications qui mènent là on ne sait pas, mais on parle de Komui, quand même. Dans les circonstances présentes, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour essayer de comprendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de son laboratoire privé, il aperçut les deux exorcistes restants. Lavi avait à présent des cheveux en piments et Allen... en pousses de soja, évidemment.

« Hey ! Lapin ! Viens ici un peu ! »

Lavi avait hurlé cela tout en se rapprochant de Komui.

« Heein ? Mais ça va pas ? Il veut me buter, et toi tu l'attires vers moi ?

- M'enfin, Komui... Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous entendre très bien, ce lapin et vous... Un accord à l'amiable est fort possible. Si ça s'trouve, vous pourrez même arranger un remboursement des dégâts commis, sinon partiel... Il a même recraché Bak Chan. Regardez, là bas, continua-t-il en pointant le couloir d'en face. Gisait sur le sol une grosse carotte engluée dans ce qui était sûrement de la bave de lapin lycanthrope.

« Lavi ! Ce lapin rose n'est _pas_ un ennemi _raisonnable_ !

- Oh, si, regardez, quand il commence quelque chose, il le finit... Si ce n'est pas être raisonnable, ça...

- Je disais raisonnable dans le sens que l'on peut le faire partir gentiment ! Ce n'est pas... »

Un terrible mugissement le coupa dans sa diatribe.

« _Koreeeeeee ! Koreeeeeee ! »_

Interdit, le Grand Intendant se figea brusquement. Que venait de hurler la créature ? Question qu'il adressa tout naturellement à Lavi, qui lui, paraissait loin d'être naturel avec son sourire figé. Tout le monde connaissait l'allégresse congénitale de l'Exorciste, mais de là à afficher un sourire de Joker-qui-ferait-trembler-un-rosier, il y avait tout un monde.

« Peut-être qu'il est originaire de Corée ? Qui sait, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est tout de même vachement cosmopolite. En tant que Grand Intendant, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer cela, Komui... Je ne vois pas en quoi un lapin patriote vous choque. _»_

A quelques couloirs d'ici, un homme souriait en entendant les cris du lapin-garou, passant sa main sur son bouc blond.

Le dit lapin se dirigeait vers les deux comparses, le regard fou, et semblait s'apprêter à faire quelque chose autre que de rugir où de démolir la maison.

« Oh oh, laissa s'échapper Komui.

Lavi affichait toujours ce même sourire serein, le visage tourné vers le lapin-garou.

« Ah, s'exclama ce dernier. Il s'apprête à nous transformer en carottes. Je vous souhaite alors une bonne vie en tant qu'apiacée.

« Hein ? Mais Lavi...

Avant qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_xxxxxx_

« Aïe ! »

« Grand frère ? »

Komui tomba la tête la première sur une surface dure.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son bureau, Lenalee plantée juste devant lui.

« Grand frère, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Euuh, oui... Il est où le lapin ?

- Le lapin ? De quoi tu parles, grand frère ?

- Le lapin ! Et Allen avec son bras en carotte, Bak Chan en carotte... »

Komui se souvenait de tout. Comment cela se faisait-il que sa sœur, au contraire...

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de lapin ici, que Allen et Bak Chan vont très bien, et que tous deux ont leur apparence normale. »

Reever et les autres scientifiques buvait leur café tout en regardant leur supérieur d'un air ahuri.

« Ah... J'ai du rêver...

- Sûrement. Tiens, ton café. »

Il prit sa tasse. Elle était normale, le lapin rose toujours dessus, le liquide foncé fumant dans une exquise odeur de café.

Oui, tout cela ne devait être qu'un rêve... Il avait du s'assoupir quelques minutes. Mais il semblait avoir duré des heures...

Il se remit au travail, c'est-à-dire sous ses piles de dossiers. Bien sûr, il arrêta de parafer tous les documents après quelques minutes. On ne vous le fait pas dire.

Et, sur le calendrier accroché au fond de la salle, personne n'avait remarqué la phase de lune de ce jour. Une pleine lune.

Sur la tasse du Grand Intendant, déjà vidée, un lapin rose sembla faire un clin d'œil aux scientifiques plongés dans leurs corvées administratives. A moins que cela aussi, ne fut qu'une simple hallucination...

* * *

_Je m'excuse auprès des puristes... "maugréation" est un néologisme, souvent employé à tort, mais j'en avais besoin pour celle-là !_

_Vous avez remarqué les petits sous-entendus KoRee ? Je me suis bien amusée à les inventer, ceux-là..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviews fortement appréciées !_

_A la revoyure, joyeux luron masochiste !_


	2. Même Ionesco n'est pas aussi fort

_Hé hé hé, devant les reviews que j'ai reçu pour cet OS, je publie un pitit bonus, plus Komui/Reever (mais pas yaoi !), en espérant qu'il vous plaise..._

_Revieeeeeews *mode zombi* !_

* * *

**Bonus : Même Ionesco n'est pas aussi fort**

_Tram' bleu guêpien prise clafoutis banane fantabilistique endocrinien feuille touffue... _

Grommelant dans son coin, Reever houspillait Komui, puisqu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de sommeil pendant les heures de travail. Evidemment, Komui resta insensible à ses reproches, poursuivant la rédaction de son nouveau roman surréaliste. Parce qu'il se sentait tellement intelligent en ce moment qu'il avait décidé de se lancer dans la littérature. Le prix Groincourt s'offrirait à lui, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

_« _Alors, Commandant, heureux d'être exploité ?Vous savez, mon esprit est tout bonnement génial... Il va jusqu'à anticiper vos réactions, et à exagérer les comportements des personnes dont je rêve... Surprenant. Je m'étonne moi-même, pour tout vous dire.

- Parce que vous avez rêvé de moi en plus d'un lapin lycanthrope, s'interrompit Reever et son flot de mugissements sodaifiés.

- Oui, j'ai rêvé de vous.

- Et je ressemblais à quoi ? Je veux dire, psychologiquement ?

- Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je vous le dise ?

- En effet.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Absolument sûr ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, dans mon rêve, je vous l'avais sortie celle-là...

- Grand Intendant. Cessez de détourner la conversation, et répondez à ma question. »

Une veine battait sur la tempe du scientifique. Komui ne changerait jamais.

Heureusement, plus que deux semaines et ses congés annuels débuteraient. Il avait prévu de retourner en Australie. Plus que deux semaines...

« Et bien, poursuivit le Grand Intendant. Vous étiez, Reever, dans mes songes, un gros pervers. Oups, excusez-moi, quand je voulais dire gros... Je vous rassure, votre intelligence et votre physique de rêve n'avaient pas été modifiés par mon esprit génial.

- Un _pervers_ ? »

A cette déclaration, Reever s'était retourné brusquement vers son supérieur.

« Un pervers. Vous regardiez avec force joie des films X. »

Tout en disant cela, Komui affichait un sourire cynique, le regard pétillant, semblant attendre avec impatience le moment où le sang-froid de Reever exploserait. Qu'il pouvait être immonde, parfois...

« Un pervers insensible qui ne pleurait pas devant une certaine scène avec une biche, son faon, des chasseurs et une forêt en feu.

- Insensible ? Et vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes philanthrope, à côté de moi ?

- Je vous taquine, Commandant. Je retire le « insensible ». Mais je maintiens le « pervers ». Selon Jung –ou Freud, je ne sais plus lequel des deux- les rêves sont la projection des ses désirs. Peut-être nos consciences sont-elles rentrées en contact pendant notre sommeil –ne faites pas l'innocent, Reever, je vous ai vu- et que vous souhaitez devenir un pervers... Je respecte vos choix, mais dans ce cas, allez plutôt voir avec Lavi ou le Maréchal Cross. »

Aaah, qu'il pouvait être vraiment immonde, parfois...

C'est là où résidait tout son génie.

« Vous allez voir, un jour, je vais planquer des lapins dans votre lit... »


End file.
